1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for mechanically securing components to frames in general, in particular furniture frames.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the specific furniture field, it is known to fix various components, in particular feet, to metal frames by welding or otherwise by relatively lengthy and complicated operations which negatively affect the final cost of the product.